1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a damper of a loudspeaker, and in particular to a reinforce of a speaker damper that helps preventing cracking and/or breaking of the speaker damper and thus extending life span of the damper.
2. The Related Art
A conventional speaker damper, as particularly shown in FIG. 4 of the attached drawings, generally designated with reference numeral 5, comprises a ring-shaped body defining a central hole 51. The ring is made by press-molding a woven fabric and has a wavy cross-section. The fabric is made in a mesh form. Also referring to FIGS. 5 and 5A, the damper 5 is positioned inside a speaker 6 with the central hole 51 fit over a coil 61 of the speaker 6. When the speaker 6 is actuated, a magnetic field is excited inside the coil 61, which causes vibration of a film of the speaker 6. The vibration becomes sound wave transmitted through air. The propagation of sound wave reaches the damper 5, causing vibration of the ring of the damper 5.
The wavy cross-section of the ring of the damper 5 provides a mechanism for buffering the impact caused on the ring of the damper 5 by the sound wave. However, long-term high-frequency vibration of the damper may still cause fatigue, which leads to cracking and/or breaking of the damper ring, particularly along an inner circumference of the central hole, and eventually failure of the damper. The life span of the damper is often shortened due to such cracking or breaking of the damper ring at the inner circumference and the sound quality of the speaker is adversely affected.
Thus the present invention is aimed to provide a reinforced speaker damper to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional speaker dampers.